ROSE AND DIMITRI SHARING A ROOM
by DADDY'S LITTLE VAMPIRE GIRL
Summary: Rose and Lissa were caught and brought back to the academy. They don't have a bond. Dimitri sticks up for Rose and ends up sharing a room with her.
1. Chapter 1

AN:Richelle Mead owns the Vampire Academy.

* * *

…

"Who's going to put in the extra time?" demanded Kirova."You?"

Dimitri's argument came to an abrupt stop. "Well, that's not what I—"

Kirova crossed her arms with satisfaction. "Yes. That's what I thought."

"Yes," he said finally. "I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones."

I looked at Kirova, who seemed to be thinking of another reason against keeping me at St. Vladimirs Academy. I looked at Lissa who was on the verge of tears. Sometimes I felt like we had a bond …

"Where is she gonna stay? The girl dhampire dorm is full."

Dimitri looked like he wanted to object, but he closed his mouth. Kirova crossed her arms and smiled. Lissa started crying and I turned to her. I pulled her in a hug, trying to calm her down. I knew she was upset and didn't want to leave me, just like I didn't want to leave her. We were like sisters. I hugged her tighter and looked at Dimitri for help.

He was looking at me and I could see determination in his eyes. He turned back to Kirova.

"She can share a room with me."

Kirova looked at him like he lost his mind and Lissa looked at her in expectation. I glanced at Dimitri and saw he was serious. I looked back at Kirova and held my breath.

Lissa was sitting up straight and wiping away her tears. She looked at Dimitri and Kirova who were having a staring contest. She had a plan, and right now, we could use one.

"I think that is a great idea. Since Guardian Belikov is my sanctioned guardian and Rose is going to be one one day …"

Lissa was cut off by Kirova, who saw she has no way of winning this argument.

"Fine! She can stay," I grinned "but …" of course there has to be a but "she is your responsibility Guardian Belikov. I expect you'll keep her out of trouble and …"

"Deal."

I looked at Dimitri, who had a victorious look on his face. Lissa hugged me and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Kirova then dismissed us and we left her office.

When we were standing in the hallway, Lissa hugged Dimitri and he awkwardly hugged her back. She had a big grin on her face when she let go of him.

"Thank you for standing up for Rose."

"I hope she won't make me regret my decision."

He looked at me and I glared at him. I was thankful for him helping to talk Kirova into keeping me here, but calling me incompetent … I was going to give him a peace of my mind, when Lissa nudged me and gave me a hard look. I sighed and looked back at Dimitri.

"Thank you."

He smirked at me and picked up my bag.

"We'll see how thankful you'll be, when I'll wake you up tomorrow at five."


	2. Chapter 2

…

hey! it's me again … I hope you'll enjoy the story!

* * *

After I said goodbye to Lissa, I watched as Alberta, a school Guardian, took Lissa to her dorm room. I was going to miss her. We were like sisters and sometimes it felt like we have a bond. We always knew how each other felt and we always stuck up for each other. We were inseparable. I sighed and turned to Dimitri.

"So, are you going to show me your room or what?"

He just shook his head, muttered something in Russian and started walking. I followed him, but I had a hard time keeping up with his long stride.

"You know Comrade, we're not having a race who can make it to your room first."

He slowed down and looked at me.

"Don't call me that."

"What? Comrade?"

He frowned his eye brows. "Yes. You don't even know what you're talking about."

"Of course I do. I had to do a report on the R.S.S.R. last year"

"U.S.S.R."

"Whatever. It suits you."

He sighed, giving up and took me to the Guardians building. When we entered everyone looked at us and just kept staring and staring and staring. I looked around and saw there were a lot of new Guardians.

I heard the whispers, but ignored them. I'll show those bitches later. Dimitri and I walked up the stairs to the top floor. I was completely out of breath when we came up to his room.

"Have they ever heard of an elevator?"

Dimitri chuckled and shook his head. He unlocked the door and walked in. He turned on the light and put my bag down. I looked around the room and plopped down on the couch. He put down the bag, next to my bed and looked at the clock, hanging above the door.

"You have thirty minutes to unpack and get ready for dinner."

I sighed and started unpacking. Dimitri left, because he had a shift and so I ended up alone. I unpacked quickly and changed my clothes for dinner. When I was done I left and went to the cafeteria.

I scanned the room, looking for Lissa. She was waving at me and she was sitting next to … Christian. I smiled and waved back. I loaded my tray with food and joined her and Christian at their table.

"Hey guys!"

Lissa hugged me and Christian smirked.

"Hey Rose!" I let go of Lissa and looked at Christian. He looked pretty much the same as he did before we left. I wondered if she told him about the spirit …

The spirit was making her hurt herself. She started cutting herself, but she didn't want to commit suicide. She just wanted to hurt herself, to let it all out. I never understood that …

"So, Sparky …" Christian glared at me, when I used my nickname for him. I smirked at the fact I annoyed him. "What have you been up to, while we were gone?"

"Just setting things on fire, you know, the usual …" I shook my head and laughed. Of course he was setting something on fire. That was his thing. I started eating my food when I was interrupted by - Jesse.

"Would you look at that? The whore's are back."

My fork stopped half way to my mouth. What did he just say? No one, and I mean no one, calls me or Lissa a whore! I slowly got up and turned towards Jesse.

"What did you just call us?"

"Rose, calm down …" I tuned Lissa out and took a step towards Jesse. He had a smirk on his face and I intended to wipe it off real soon.

"What are you going to do about it? We all know you were her bloodwhore."

That was when I snapped. I jumped on Jesse and knocked him down. I growled at him and punched him in the nose. I heard a crack and I wanted to land another punch, when I was pulled off of Jesse by a pair of strong arms.

I was pissed, so I turned around and hit the person. The loud cheering stopped, just as I realized who I hit. Dimitri. He had a murderous look on his face, when he started dragging me away from the, now again, loud crowd.

Dimitri hadn't released me from his iron grip, until we were outside. When he let go I turned to him and wished I hadn't. When he spoke, his voice was cold and hard.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

My anger boiled again inside of me again and I took a step towards him. I could smell his cologne and it smelled nice. I looked into his eyes and saw a red mark forming around his eye.

"It looks like you're gonna have a bruise tomorrow, Comrade."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Rose, what the hell got into you?"

I shrugged and crossed my arms over my chest. Dimitri shook his head and grabbed my arm again.

"Where are we going?"

"Our room."

"You gonna punish me, Comrade?"

He muttered something in Russian and kept walking. When we reached our room, he opened the door and led me in. I sat on my bed and watched Dimitri as he paced up and down the room, until he came to an abrupt stop and turned to me.

"O.K. What was going on in the cafeteria tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Rose, come on … I don't wanna punish you without a reason."

That made my blood boil again. I won't let myself get punished and let Jesse go without consequence, but on the other hand I did break his nose.

"He called me Lissa's bloodwhore."

The confession just left my mouth without thinking. I looked down and waited for the accusations, but there weren't any. I looked at Dimitri, who had his hands formed into fists.

"He called you what?"

His voice was ice cold and full of hate. I looked him in the eyes and they reflected the same his voice did.

"Dimitri it was nothing."

"It wasn't nothing!"

I flinched when he raised his voice.

"Just because he's a royal moroi, doesn't mean he can treat you like that!"

He was really mad. He started pacing up and down our room taking deep breaths. After a while he calmed down and sat on his bed. He looked me in the eyes and I couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth.

"It's a good thing you dealt with him, or I would."

And with that he got up and left the room, leaving me speechless. After I composed myself I took a shower and climbed into bed. I remembered I forgot to call Lissa, but it was late, so I decided to call her some other time.

I was thinking why Dimitri was so upset and fell asleep with a picture of my Russian God in my mind.

* * *

leave a review! please and thank you


	3. Chapter 3

...

hey! it's me again ... so ... a lot of you have read my story, but only a few have left a review ... I would really like to hear what you guys think of my story and if any of you have any suggestions I would love to hear them (or in this case, read them) ...

...

so, here is the third chapter ...

AN:Richelle Mead owns the Vampire Academy.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a Russian accent laced voice.

"Rose, wake up!"

I turned away from the annoying person, called Dimitri and pulled the blanket over my head, deciding to ignore him. But a few seconds later he pulled the blanket off of me and I felt a cold breeze. I frowned and curled up into a ball. I heard Dimitri sigh.

"Rose, I know you are awake and if you don't get up right now, I'll spill you cold water on you."

I turned to him and looked at him standing next to my bed, arms crossed over his chest.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

I got up and he smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him, grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my hair and teeth and got dressed in black tights and red T-shirt.

When I exited the bathroom I noticed Dimitri reading a book.

"What are you reading?"

"A western."

"Oh."

Dimitri put a bookmark in the book and got up. He looked at the clock, hanging on the wall and sighed.

"We're twenty minutes late for practice."

I rolled my eyes at that statement and followed Dimitri out of the door towards the gym. When we got there, he told me to run 12 laps. I started laughing, but stopped, when I saw he was serious.

"You are serious?"

He nodded and I wanted to complain, but he threathened me with more laps, so I just sucked it up and went outside, to start on my laps.

After the fourth lap, my lungs and muscles were burning and screaming at me to stop. I sucked it up and when I finished I was completley out of breath and I just lay there.

"Are you done?"

I turned my head towards Dimitri, who had a smirk on his face and I wanted to wipe it off so badly.

"Yes."

"Good. We're done for today, but tomorrow we're doing stretchings too."

I groaned and tried to get up, failing miserably. Dimitri offered me a hand and I gladly took it. When he pulled me up, I got dizzy and fell into his arms. He held me close to him and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you O.K.?"

The smell of his cologne intoxicated me and all I could do was nodd. He cleared his throat and took a step back, letting go of me. The walk back to the room was silent and I kept stealing glances at Dimitri all the way.

When we got back to our room, Dimitir told me to get a shower and told me he was going to get breakfast.

I took fresh clothes and went in the bathroom. I got out of my clothes and jumped into the hot steaming shower. My muscles started relaxing, when the hot water ran down my skin.

I sighed and enjoyed my shower, when I remembered Dimitri was bringing breakfast. I jumped out of the shower and accidentaly knocked down a bottle of shampoo.

"Shit!"

When I wanted to pick it up, the door suddenly opened and in ran Dimitri.

* * *

well ... this is it ... I hope you like it and you'll leave me a review or a suggestion ... and I'll try to update soon, but I can't make any promises ...


	4. Chapter 4

…

hey! it's me again … so … I got a suggestion to make my chapters longer and decided to try it … but failed, because I'm to lazy … but I wanted to post this knew chapter, because I wanted to see where my imagination will take me ... I'm still collecting your suggestions, so if you have one, don't hold back...

…

well … see for yourself …

* * *

DPOV

After I told Rose to get a shower, I left the room and went downstairs to the guardian kitchen and opened the fridge, finding chocolate donuts and milk. I grabbed a dozen and two glasses of milk and headed back upstairs.

While I was walking, my mind wondered off to Rose. When I was holding her in my hands it felt like she belonged there ... _Snap out of it! What are you thinking! She's your student!_

I shook my head and sighed. _What have I gotten myself into?_

When I reached our room, I unlocked the door and put the breakfast on the table. I was about to open the box of donuts, when I heard a loud bang from the bathroom. Out of instinct. I grabbed my silver stake and went to the bathroom ... and stopped dead in my tracks.

Rose was standing in front of me ... naked. I held my breath and looked Rose over and I felt myself go hard. I turned around and stammered an apology.

"I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to ... I heard a loud bang and ... Are you O.K.?"

"I'm fine, but it looks like you're having a _hard _problem, Comrade ..."

Oh God ... I could feel myself blushing and I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to relax myself.

"O.K. I'll leave you to your ... shower then."

With that I left and closed the door behind me and took more deep breaths. In and out, in and out ...

I started pacing up and down the room, trying to ge Roses body out of my head, but it kept coming back.

Her body was amazing. She had the curves in all the right places and ...

"If you'll keep pacing, you'll make a hole in the floor Comrade."

I jumped at the sound of her voice and turned towards the bathroom where, now fully clothed, Rose was standing. I stopped and watched as she walked past me towards the table, where the breakfast was set. As she walked past me I caught a scent of her vanilla shampoo. I exhaled slowly and sat opposit of her.

"Did you take care of your ... _hard _problem?"

I choked on milk and she laughed. I could feel myself blushing and I looked down. Rose was done with her two donuts and was stealing glances at my last donut. I smiled and pushed the box towards her. She looked at me and grabbed the donut, which was gone in a flash.

After we cleaned up after breakfast, I knew we had to talk about what happened in the bathroom and just as I was about to start our conversation there was a knock on the door. I looked at Rose, who was sending a text and went to open the door to reveal ...

* * *

I know ... another cliffy ... I'm sorry and now I'm just wondering if any of you have any idea of who am I going to put in the story next ... if you have any ideas, like I said ... don't hold back


End file.
